For many years, poultry wings, particularly chicken wings, have been successfully marketed in the fast food and restaurant industry as a special feature commonly referred to as "wing dings". The chicken wing upon being removed from the body at the first major joint is then manually severed at the next major joint and typically severed again at the outer joint to remove the tip portion.
The larger inner most section has been referred to by those in this industry as a "drumette" and the outer portion as a "wingette" and successfully accepted by the consumer as a more highly valued food compared to the whole wing.
While many have attempted to develop an automatic wing severing means, prior to the present invention, these attempts have failed to reach sufficient acceptance to replace the manual cutting procedure presently used in almost all commercial situations.
The problems associated with manual cutting have long been known, such as for example, danger to the person cutting the wing, higher costs of labor and the inefficiency of manual cutting producivity.
A satisfactory automatic cutter which eliminates the danger to the operator, permits one to cut more pieces in a given length of time, and one which consistently cuts the wing cleanly at the desired location has heretofore not been developed to the point of sufficient acceptance to replace the manual procedure.